bensfandomcom-20200215-history
Talia al Ghul (The Brave and the Bold)
HistoryEdit History of character is unknown. Related *4 Appearances of Talia al Ghul (The Brave and the Bold) *2 Images featuring Talia al Ghul (The Brave and the Bold) *Quotations by or about Talia al Ghul (The Brave and the Bold) *Character Gallery: Talia al Ghul (The Brave and the Bold) *Fan-Art Gallery: Talia al Ghul (The Brave and the Bold) LinksEdit Discover and Discuss *Search this site for: Talia ·Talia al Ghul ·Talia al Ghul (The Brave and the Bold) *Search the Forums for: Talia ·Talia al Ghul ·Talia al Ghul (The Brave and the Bold) *Discuss this and other characters on the forums Footnotes Talia appears in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Sidekicks Assemble!" voiced by Andrea Bowen. Talia and Ubu aid Ra's in his plan to infect Coast City with superpowered plants in his flying island. When Ra's expresses his desire to make Robinhis heir, rather than her, sh e helps him, along with Aqualad and Speedy escape from Ra's deathtrap and foil his plan. After Ra's is defeated by Batman, she helps her father escape. In "The Knights of Tomorrow!", Catwoman is Batman's wife and the mother of Damian Wayne, instead of Talia. In "Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth!", she is now shown harboring a crush on Batman and saves him after Ra's orders his execution. Enraged at his daughter's betrayal, Ra's al Ghul ties Talia and Batman to a rocket aimed at the sun, but they are rescued by the intervention of the Justice Society of America and the Justice League International. She presumably escapes after Ra's al Ghul is presumably killed during his fight with Batman. Talia makes her last appearance during the show's final episode, "Mitefall", as one of the numerous characters present at the wrap party for the now-cancelled Batman: The Brave and the Bold series. Talia's appearance in the series finale marks her only media appearance where her father is not present. During the Batman R.I.P. storyline, Talia and Damian become aware of the Black Glove's plot against Batman and begin devising a plan to help save him. They arrive at Wayne Manor just in time to save Commissioner James Gordon from being killed by assorted booby traps created by the Black Glove. This is referenced in issue 39 of the old 52. She offers to join forces with Gordon to save Batman. She and Gordon arrive too late, however, and are informed by Robin that Batman went missing and may be dead following a battle withDoctor Hurt. Furious that her love may be dead, she sends out her ninja bats to murder Jezebel Jet, who plays a major role in trying to kill Batman. Soon after it is revealed Batman did not die, but survives only to be captured by Darkseid during the Final Crisis and then apparently murdered by the New God. Following Batman's apparent death, Talia apparently decides to leave Damian in the hands of his adopted brother Dick Grayson, who later takes on the role of Batman, and selects Damian to succeed Tim Drake as Robin. In Final Crisis, she is placed on the new Society's inner circle by Libra. Despite Talia's interaction with the new Society she still behaves lovingly and almost devoted to Batman. It is revealed in Gotham City Sirens #2 that Talia has trained Catwoman to resist even the most intense psychological coercion to revealBruce Wayne's secret identity. Following an operation in which Damian's spine is replaced, it is revealed that Talia inserts an implant into his spine that allows her or anyone she chooses, including Deathstroke, to control Damian's body remotely. She intends to use this device to force Damian to kill Dick Grayson, whom she perceives as holding her son back from his potential.[15] After Grayson frees Damian, Talia reveals to her son that she has begun cloning him after realizing that the Boy Wonder has completely sided with his father's circle during their confrontation. She is too much of a perfectionist to love her son after he has defied her in such a manner, and is no longer welcome in the House of al Ghul.[16] She is later revealed to be the mastermind behind the Leviathan, a shadowy organization formed to oppose Bruce's "Batman Incorporated" project. She places a bounty of 500,000,000 dollars on Damian's head, and declares war on Batman.[17]